


Obedience

by InspireVamp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Commands, DBH, Dbh Daniel - Freeform, Dbh Kara - Freeform, Dbh Markus - Freeform, F/M, Hair Pulling, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 - Freeform, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dbh connor - Freeform, dbh ralph, dbh simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireVamp/pseuds/InspireVamp
Summary: “You’re always so good and so obedient for me, Y/N,” Nines tugged your head back roughly, wrapping his fingers around your hair to pull you off his swollen cock with an obscenely loud pop that left your chest heaving.Summary: An AU where Nines works at the DPD with you. One glance and you’re both in the interrogation room in the middle of night. Alone.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: RK900 (Nines) x Reader  
> Warnings: Pure smut, blow jobs, masturbation, rough sex, hair pulling.

“You’re always so good and so obedient for me, Y/N,” Nines tugged your head back roughly, wrapping his fingers around your hair to pull you off his swollen cock with an obscenely loud pop that left your chest heaving. He wanted to make sure you still got the air that you desperately needed; After all, you were still human, and you had… limitations. Nonetheless, he tilted your head for you to look up into his greyish-blue eyes.

“So, so, obedient,” he cooed before motioning you to take his cock back into your mouth.  
With one of your hands resting lightly on his thigh, you edged closer to him again. Your other hand wrapped around the base of Nines’ shaft, eyes glancing back up at him as you slowly licked a stripe along the vein on the underside of his cock before you swallowed around the head of his throbbing member. With anyone else, you would have expected groans to fall freely from their lips as you pumped their shaft, tongue swirling along their head. But with Nines, he was silent, with eyes on you, and his hands in your hair to push your mouth further down onto his cock. He loved how compliant you were for him, how you’d get on your knees in the interrogation room for him, how you’d let him fuck you whenever he wanted, and how you’d obey his every instruction.

“You’re such a good girl,” he ran his fingers against your scalp before tangling them up in your locks again. And you hummed in response against Nines’ cock, enjoying the feeling of him using you for his own pleasure while the fingers you wrapped loosely around the base of his cock helped you stimulate the part of him you couldn’t reach with your mouth. When Nines pushed lightly against the back of your head, almost causing you to choke, you quickly regained your composure, and you knew that Nines wanted more. He wanted to feel you gag on him; it was like music to his audio processor. And by hollowing your cheeks, you groaned against him as you bobbed your head between his spread legs. He’d even told you once how it always made him feel alive when he had control over you in a position like this; he was most fond of slamming his cock into your throat, and you just having to be a good girl and take it. And you loved every second you spent gagging around him.

But it didn’t take Nines long to still your head and pull you off a bit softer this time. As you backed your mouth away from his burning cock, you always took note of how Cyberlife had a knack for making it look like the real thing; the only giveaway was the blue flush of thirium on the head of his member. And with his hands on either side of your face to make you look up at him from between his legs, you could see his LED flickering between yellow and red. You knew he was thinking about what he’d want to see you do next, and you moaned at the thought of what he might make you do.

“Take your shorts off, Y/N,” Nines directed. You shuddered at his instructions, and you used the edge of the cold, metal table in the interrogation room to lift yourself up off the floor. While looking down, you noticed the painful, red marks that kneeling on the hard ground left on your knees; an obvious marker of the blowjob you just gave Nines. But, you nodded, slipping your thumbs beneath the waistband of your shorts to tug them off and step out of them. “Underwear too,” a smirk flashed across Nines’ face. And looking down, you gently slid your drawers down your legs, and stepped out of them similarly to how you discarded your shorts.

“Get on the table, and spread your legs. Wide,” Nines demanded.  
So, you crawled onto the table, spreading your legs, and exposing yourself to him like he had asked.

“Touch yourself,” he muttered, moving the chair he was sitting in to get a better look at you. You nearly faltered before your hand snaked between your legs and pressed against your dripping pussy. Finding your clit, you ran gentle circles around the nub; your legs shaking at the pleasure you were giving yourself while Nines watched unwavering at the sight of you coming undone in front of him. You’d occasionally speed up your motions and wrack a whimper from your throat, and then you’d massage your clit a bit slower to draw out the pleasure.

“Finger yourself.”

You complied, not hesitating, and began pumping a single curled finger inside your core to massage your walls. The moment you brushed against your g-spot, you let out a soft moan of Nines’ name to spur him on. “Just look at you, so hot and bothered, and moaning out my name,” he smiled as you plunged another finger into your quivering core, a mewl falling past your lips as you bucked onto your own fingers. And as your palm brushed against your clit as your own fingers curled in and out of you, it sent shocks of pleasure through your body. It didn’t take long for you to be so close to coming on your fingers with the fast pace you had picked up, and your legs were shaking at the tightening of the coil in your stomach; it was nearly unbearable.

“Stop,” Nines demanded, and you whined as you removed your fingers from yourself, dripping with your wetness.

You knew he’d reward you for obedience, but you, oh so, desperately wanted to come.  
Nines was quiet for a moment, deep in thought on how he’d reward you this time. He wasn’t satisfied with his first idea, though. No, he’d settled on the idea of having you bent over for him to fuck into you mercilessly; you always moaned loudest when he was snapping his hips into yours.

Yes, that’s how he wanted to reward you.

“Bend over the table,” he commanded, LED spinning red.

You shuddered at his instructions, slipping off the table, feet landing onto the cold floor. You looked back at Nines before pressing your clothed chest against the table, spreading your legs slightly to expose yourself to him again. And a sigh escaped Nine’s lips as he took in the sight of you bent over the table for him; he thrived on seeing you so vulnerable and compliant beneath him.

With you bent so prettily over the table for Nines, he was quick to loom over you, digging his fingers into your hips. You were surprised as one of his hands left your side to come down hard onto the space between your shoulder blades to pin you against table while his other hand gripped your side tighter to buck his hips into your wet heat. Slamming you forward, earning a sharp gasp, had your thighs hitting the edge of the table and your chest sliding against the metal tabletop.  
“N-Nines,” you whined at the brutal pace he’d quickly set as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed off the room’s walls back at you, making blush creep up onto your face. And you relished the feeling of him fucking into you, using you, and keeping you pinned under him as you cried out his name his name. You loved how he might groan through gritted teeth when you’d clench around his cock, and how that would encourage him to speed up and bottom out with each hard stroke.

“You’re so good,” Nines praised you as you pushed back to meet Nines’ rough pace while savoring the way that he left you filled with each thrust of his hips. Even as your legs started to hurt as they were pushed into the metal edge of the table with every deep stroke, you groaned out in pleasure. A few tears even crept up into the edges of your eyes; it just felt so good, and you couldn’t hold them back.

“Tell me how good I make you feel,” Nines snapped his hips forward hard to punctuate the word ‘good.’ “S-so fucking amazing Nines,” you squeezed around his cock, embracing him like a warm glove as his hand on your back pressed you impossibly harder against the table, “so good.” The sensation of his member had your muscles tightening around him and your walls twitching with ecstasy. “F-fuck,” you cried out as Nines finally managed to hit your elusive g-spot. And a choked sob caught in your throat as he pounded into you, taking care to make sure he hit that spot in you head on. “God, Nines-” you felt your climax building as his hips snapped against your ass. And that building pressure had you crying out Nines’ name, and he loved every second of it as it pulled him closer to his own orgasm.

You were an incoherent mess as he plowed into you, the hand on your back falling to grip your side to pull you onto his cock with each ram against you. You’d not felt this good in so long; the satisfaction bringing you closer and closer while simultaneously becoming too much for your body to handle. When you finally came, a few tears you didn’t feel fell from your cheeks at the sudden burst of pleasure that left you shaking as he continued pounding into you from behind.  
But, Nines’ quiet facade during sex always crumbled away when he was nearing his release. Sometimes he’d let out a few soft moans seconds before he came, and other times he would only groan when he’d finish. This time a hard ‘fuck’ fell from his lips as he ground his hips against yours, his cock throbbing and coating your walls with his artificial seed.  
“Always so good for me, Y/N,” he cooed one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more: InspireVamp


End file.
